


I'll Walk You Home

by oh2hell



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:03:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh2hell/pseuds/oh2hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets into some trouble at a party and Dean has to come to the rescue. Sam seems really young in this, but I didn't have a specific age in mind. Probably like Sam-11 and Dean-16 or something. There's nothing sexual or anything about this, just brotherly love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Walk You Home

Dean knew bringing his little brother along was going to come around and bite him in the ass eventually. He was stuck babysitting when the girl across the room obviously wanted him to come over and talk. Maybe he should just ditch the kid somewhere? As soon as the thought ran through his mind, Dean mentally punched himself in the face. Family protects family, even if they are just at a lame highschool party. And hey, some chicks digged the whole caretaker thing... Right?

Dean eventually had managed to find Sam some people to talk to. There was a group of older kids that Dean always saw going into the ap classes, and Dean saw his chance. He pushed Sam over to the group, saying "Go make friends Sammy. I have someone I want to talk to."

"Friends!? Dean! They're so much- so much older!" Sam had squeaked. He was a smart little kid but sometimes forgot that everyone around him had eyes too. 

"Sam, you'll be fine. Just go amaze them with your smarts or some shit. You're a clever kid, figure it out." Dean had felt bad a second after the words were out of his mouth, but he had to give the kid some form of independence in case he ever had to be on his own. 

"O-Okay." Sam shyly made his way over to the group, standing just beside one of the friendlier looking kids. After watching him for a moment, Dean had walked over to the girl.

"Hey, sweetheart," Dean said, leaning on the wall in front of her. As soon as she looked up at him, Dean knew he was in. "So what's your name?"

Dean and the girl, Mona, had struck up a nice conversation and were about to go find somewhere a bit more private to continue it, when Dean heard some commotion from the other side of the room. Turning around, Dean saw Sam sitting on the ground, at least a whole cup of beer sloshed on his shirt, wet hair, and a murderous glare pointed at anyone who tried to get to close. The group of kids were standing over him, sneering down at his ruined shirt. "Fuck!" Dean swore as he hurried over to him, pushing people out of his way. "Sammy? Sam? You okay?" Sam turned his glare to Dean. Fuck. At least a category five bitchface. Fuck. "What did they do?"

"Nothing, Dean. I'm fucking leaving." Sam pushed up off the ground and brushed himself off. Like that would do anything. Out of reflex Dean said "language Sammy", and reached toward him. "Go away Dean!" Tears started to slide down Sam's cheeks. "You're not my Dad!" Turning on his heel, Sam stomped outside, slamming the door. When Dean finally came out of his state of shock, he turned and realized that the whole room had his eyes fixed on him. "What the fuck you think you're lookin' at?" he spat, and followed his brother.

Dean found Sam sitting behind some bushes in front of an abandoned house next door. "Sammy? Wanna tell me what's up?" he asked as he settled down next to Sam. "What happened?"

Sam shook his head as he scrubbed tears from his face. "N-Nothing... I'm s-sorry I yelled and made a scene and ruined your chances with that girl. You can go back if you want."

"No, shhh, no Sammy. I'm not gonna leave you." Dean scooted over and put his arm around Sam. "What happened kiddo?"

"They- They were making f-fun of me for coming he-here with you. T-They said y-you only sent me over there so you could get laid and a bunch o-of other really stupid stuff." Sam's voice grew stronger. "They heard that it was just us in the house and were asking about Dad and all that. When I said that he's a traveling mechanic they- they started making fun of me and I got mad. I-" Sam's voice broke. "I punched the big one in the stomach and he doubled over and spilled- spilled his drink all over me and then the other one, the one in the orange shirt, knocked me down and dumped his drink on my head."

Dean started to get up, was thinking about how bad he was gonna beat those fucking punks' asses. They were gonna be fucking sorry they ever heard the damn name Winchester, and would hope they never heard it again. If they could still hear. He was gonna rip their fucking throats out.

Sam clutched at his shirt. "P-please Dean, it's not worth it. I-I just wanna go home, okay?" Dean relaxed back down, but his mind was still boiling. "Let's go home. You can watch whatever you want on the tv! A-and I promise I won't be annoying any more Dean, I'm sorry!" Tears started to stream down Sam's cheeks again. 

Sam thought he was mad at him... Dean immediately felt terrible. He ruffled Sam's damp hair, making it stick up all over the place. "No, no it's okay Sammy. You're alright. We'll get you in the shower and you can choose what we watch, even if we gotta watch those boring nature shows you love so much. I'll take my turn tomorrow." Dean stood and pulled Sam up with him. "C'mon kiddo, I'll walk you home."

**Author's Note:**

> http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you


End file.
